Quand les Démons s'amusent
by Carmilla Dilaurentis
Summary: Une espionne acculée. Un mage noir décidé à revenir. Une vampire qui attire les soupçons. En cette année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers la guerre prend une nouvelle ampleur quand les Russes entrent dans le gigantesque jeu d'échec qui se joue à l'insu de la population. Ils croient tous être maîtres de la partie. Laissez faire et que les jeux commencent ! Des OC mais pas de Mary-sue!
1. Chapter 1

Ce soir-là en Transylvanie, une jeune fille regardait le soleil descendre à l'horizon. Allongée sur l'herbe, ses longs cheveux noirs étalés par terre, elle se demandait comment il était possible que le soleil puisse être encore en train de se coucher lorsque les premières étoiles apparaissaient de l'autre côté du ciel. Comment ces astres si différents pouvaient-ils coexister l'espace de quelques minutes? L'un, rougeoyant et mourant ne tarderait plus à disparaître, pendant qu'à l'opposé la myriade des étoiles brillait discrètement... Elle aurait pu contempler indéfiniment le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, et y trouver la force de ne pas se souvenir des événements de cet été, d'affronter l'épreuve qui l'attendait chaque année, quoiqu'elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser ces derniers temps...  
-Alaizabel!  
-Oui? Demanda-t-elle doucement, encore plongée dans ses rêveries.  
-Je suis là!  
La jeune fille se retourna sur le ventre, les coudes au sol et regarda sa mère.  
-Je croyais que vous étiez en Pologne ce week-end, lui répondit-elle avec étonnement.  
-C'est vrai, mais mon client a décommandé au moment où j'arrivais à Varsovie. Il a dû trouver un mage plus proche de chez lui qui réglerait son problème de chaudrons mordeurs avant moi.  
-Oh, dommage que vous ayez perdu votre temps et votre client...  
-Oh non, je n'ai pas perdu mon temps. Lave-toi, et regarde ce que je t'ai apporté.  
Alaizabel, observa le sac que tenait sa mère entre les mains, un tas de petites **choses** multicolores y étaient entassées, auxquelles étaient accrochées de fins bâtons blancs.  
-Des sucettes VampEros! Merci Mère!

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui en achetait. D'habitude tout son argent de poche y passait. Cela signifiait-il que sa mère lui faisait confiance pour les utiliser à bon escient? Si c'était le cas, elle risquait d'être déçue! Depuis quand était-elle une jeune fille mature et responsable? Enfin peu importaient les intentions de sa mère, elle aurait des provisions jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
-Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir ! Répondit Kallista. Mais ne les emmène pas à Durmstrang, nous aurions toutes les deux des problèmes, lui dit-elle avec un sourire à la fois malicieux et menaçant quant à la punition à laquelle elle aurait droit si jamais elle transgressait l'interdit.  
A ces paroles, l'enthousiasme d'Alaizabel retomba. Elle devrait retrouver sa chère école...où elle emporterait les fameuses sucettes, quoiqu'en dise sa mère. N'importe quelle personne un tant soit peu raisonnable aurait dit que ces bonbons allaient provoquer un bazar monstrueux ; aux yeux d'Alaizabel cela mettrait juste un peu d'ambiance. Ce qui, au vu de l'ennui profond qu'elle éprouvait à longueur d'année, ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par sa mère.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te le dise, mais il va pourtant falloir que tu y retournes cette année encore.  
-Pour mon malheur...  
-Ne t'apitoie pas sur ton sort, répliqua Kallista avec humeur. L'ambiance n'y est peut-être pas chaleureuse mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'inscrire dans l'école magique bas de gamme du coin. Ça a été suffisamment difficile de t'y faire admettre...  
-Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller de toute manière, je sais bien que des portes s'ouvriront à moi en léchant les bottes des fils à papa sang-pur, ricana-t-elle.  
-Pourquoi faut-il que tu vois toujours le verre à moitié vide? Te faire un réseau ne signifie pas forcément faire preuve d'hypocrisie. Il est vrai que le snobisme ambiant n'aide pas, mais si tu faisais un tout petit effort d'intégration...  
-C'est sûr, quoi de plus simple que de s'intégrer dans une école où l'argent, le prestige et les origines sont rois quand on ne possède rien de tout ça!  
-Cette année sera différente…  
-Vous dites ça à chaque fois, et ça va de pire en pire...  
-Cette fois-ci tu ne seras pas coincée entre les murs de Durmstrang mais entre ceux de Poudlard. C'est déjà mieux.  
-Poudlard? L'école anglaise? Mais pourquoi? 

La dernière goutte de son verre de champagne avait un goût amer. Tania Koutousov savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus en boire avant longtemps. Le simple fait d'en avoir acheté représentait déjà une folie en soi. Il y avait tant de choses qui lui étaient maintenant impossibles, et ce depuis de si nombreuses années ! S'étourdir sans fin dans le tourbillon des étoffes de soie lors des galas, rire au plaisanteries de beaux jeunes hommes en quête d'amour, battre des cils en roucoulant lorsque que c'était réciproque, manger de délicieux petits fours à s'en rendre malade...

Désormais et peut-être pour toujours, cela lui serait parfaitement inaccessible.

La tristesse avait fanésa beauté devenue semblable à celle, hautaine, des tsarines de l'ancien régime ; et rien, pas même son abondante chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, ses joues délicatement roses sur un teint de porcelaine ou la beauté de ses yeux lapis-lazuli, n'aurait pu faire oublier sa ressemblance frappante avec une statue de glace.

Réajustant le cadre d'un tableau, elle réalisa qu'il ne serait rapidement plus sien… comme la majeure partie des objets de cet appartement moscovite. Le canapé en cuir noir, les tapisseries persanes, les tables anciennes, le lit à baldaquin et tout son mobilier précieux ne seraient bientôt plus en sa possession. Elle déplaçaun des guéridons, et fut une fois de plus confrontée à la photo de ses parents, heureux et souriants, inconscients que leurs existences seraient bien trop brèves… Non, il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de cette nostalgie qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à eux.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil aux accoudoirs finement ouvragés, épuisée moralement. Si elle l'avait voulu, quelques sortilèges aurait suffi pour tout ordonner, mais les souvenirs qui se rattachaient à ce lieu étaient trop forts pour que tout soit réglé en quelques Accio bien envoyés. Chaque élément de cette maison lui rappelait la douceur de son ancienne vie, et lui montrait à quel point celle qu'elle menait aujourd'hui avait perdu de son intérêt… Une fois de plus, elle se sermonna intérieurement pour sa propre faiblesse. Il fallait aller de l'avant, ne pas perdre de l'énergie à regarder inutilement en arrière ; comme dit le proverbe « demain sera un autre jour », même si ce jour n'était pas aussi glorieux que ceux qui avaient précédé… Lorsqu'elle se releva, malgré la précaution avec laquelle elle avait effectué son geste, sa jambe gauche lui fit atrocement mal ; la douleur se faisait encore plus violente que d'habitude. Elle aurait pu enlever ses bas pour y jeter un coup d'oeil, mais c'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit le bruit d'un hibou frapper à sa fenêtre.

A sa grande surprise, il s'agissait d'un hibou de Durmstrang.

-Mais depuis quand est-ce qu'ils se servent de hiboux blancs ? D'habitude ils sont noirs… marmonna-t-elle, énervée et déçue de la provenance de sa lettre.

Elle arracha littéralement le papier des pattes de l'oiseau et le lut rapidement. Avec étonnement, elle constata qu'elle avait été écrite par Karkaroff lui-même, qui lui demandait de rester après la réunion des professeurs du lendemain, pour « plus d'informations sur son poste ».

Depuis des années qu'elle enseignait dans la noble école de magie bulgare, c'était bien la première fois qu'une seconde lettre lui était envoyée de la main du directeur en plus, alors que les autres étaient toujours copiées par des elfes de maison. Doutait-on d'elle ? La prenait-on donc pour une sotte incapable de se rappeler d'une réunion de pré-rentrée, quoique cette dernière soit plus tôt que d'habitude ? Elle retourna le parchemin et aperçut au dos de celui-ci les mots « Vous serez heureuse de la nouveauté à laquelle vous prendrez part ». Ça ne ressemblait pas au Maître de Durmstrang de s'exprimer dans un langage aussi mystérieux pour s'adresser à un simple professeur, le connaissant elle y aurait presque déceler de l'ironie... Elle osa penser que, peut-être, il allait lui faire une augmentation. En toute modestie, elle était probablement le professeur le plus compétent de cet établissement. Contrairement aux autres, elle savait mettre ses connaissances en pratique...


	2. Préparatifs

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

 _Voici le second chapitre, j'essaierai de publier à peu près toutes les semaines ou 10 jours_

 _-Poudlard? L'école anglaise ? Mais pourquoi ?_

-Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers y sera organisé cette année.

-Je croyais que ça faisait des années que cet événement n'avait pas eu lieu ?!

-C'est vrai. Apparemment on a pensé judicieux de l'organiser de nouveau, pour la « coopération magique internationale »

-Quelque chose me dit que vous avez entendu ça en parlant au père d'Ellana, hum?

-Tu devines vite, répondit sa mère en souriant légèrement. Ellana l'a appris en même temps que moi d'ailleurs, lorsque j'ai passé le bonjour à sa famille en escale à Varsovie.

-Pas plus tard que ce soir, donc ?

-En effet. D'ailleurs elle comptait t'envoyer cette carte postale, mais en me voyant arriver elle a voulu que je te la donne en main propre, rapidité oblige. Tiens.

-Merci.

Il y eut un temps de silence entre la mère et la fille, durant lequel Alaizabel réfléchit aux perspectives qui s'offraient à elle.

-Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas sûre d'être sélectionnée pour participer au voyage, même en tant que spectatrice. Je n'ai pas eu des notes suffisantes les années passées au examen pour être considérée comme un « bon élément » montrable à l'étranger.

-Certes. Mais n'oublie pas que nous avons une longueur d'avance sur les autres étudiants qui ne sont pas encore au courant pour ce tournoi, et ne participeront peut-être pas à cause de la dangerosité des épreuves, du coût et de la longueur du trajet, etc...Dans ce genre de choses, le premier arrivé est servi, parce qu'on considère la rapidité de la réponse comme une preuve de motivation.

-Ce que vous dîtes ne marche pas, Mère. Toute la jet-set sang-pur d'Europe Centrale et de l'Est voudra que ses rejetons aillent risquer leurs vies pour redorer le blason de leur famille.

Le prix et la distance n'auront aucune importance pour des gens riches et habitués à voyager, et de toute façon la moitié des parents sont des hauts-gradés du Ministère, ils en auront probablement entendu parler et pris leur décision avant nous.

-Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis, mais tous les employés du ministère ne savent pas tout des agissements des autres services. Seuls certains ont pour l'instant connaissance de l'existence de ce projet. Enfin je suis sûre que tu seras prise en raison de tes origines. Lors de ce Tournois, en plus de tenter de le remporter, chaque école montrera autant qu'elle le pourra ses particularités, ses coutumes… Karkaroff ne saurait te laisser en plan...

-Génial, comme ça je serai le clou de la collection : après le joueur de Quidditch international et les fils de mages noirs slaves, la demi-vampire ! Cracha-t-elle. Je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux ! Encore une fois tout le monde dira que j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais grâce à ma nature !

-Oui, mais pourquoi crois-tu que la plupart des candidats ou élèves spectateurs auront le droit d'y aller ? A cause de leurs capacités ou de l'influence de leurs pères au Ministère ?

-... En effet. Mais, j'ai une autre question : le Royaume-Uni, après ce qui s'est passé à la Coupe du Monde, est-ce bien sûr ?

-Ils ont remis ces sales moldus à leur place, mais pas de vampire, alors que nous n'étions pas seules représentantes de notre espèce. Même dans le cas d'une amplification de ce mouvement, je ne pense pas qu'on s'en prendra à toi, mon ange, termina-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. »

C'était une explication bancale, elle en était consciente: des anti-moldus pouvaient également être anti-vampires, sans pour autant les attaquer lorsqu'ils étaient en grand nombre et bien abreuvés, donc en pleine forme, à la Coupe. Il avait été difficile de faire admettre les vampires au Royaume-Uni pour cet événement, mais les relations entre l'Angleterre et la Roumanie, où habitaient de nombreux vampires, devaient rester bonnes: les élevages de dragons roumains risquaient d'être utiles pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais sa fille semblait s'en contenter. Kallista, elle, savait la vraie raison qui empêcherait toute violence envers Alaizabel. Elle se garda bien de la lui exposer, mais un immense sentiment de soulagement la traversait lorsqu'elle y pensait. Pas de doute : son unique trésor serait sain et sauf, quoiqu'il arrive.

En cet après-midi de fin août, le vent frisquet du nord soufflait déjà sur le château de Durmstrang, annonçant une année particulièrement froide. A l'instant où Tania réalisa à quel point la température était basse, sa blessure à la jambe la fit terriblement souffrir. Emmitouflée dans son long manteau d'une couleur oscillant entre le bleu turquoise vif et le bleu marine, Tania commençait à penser que, pour la première fois dans sa carrière de professeur, quelque chose d'inattendu arrivait. Avec un peu de chance, cette inconnue si rare dans sa vie parfaitement ordonnée d'enseignante serait excitante. Elle qui s'ennuyait horriblement… Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, beaucoup de personnes qui auraient été dans son cas il y a sept ans n'auraient pas eu l'opportunité de trouver aussi vite un travail confortable comme le sien. Mais d'une certaine manière ce n'était que justice, elle avait justement été embauchée pour les compétences qui avaient causées la perte de son ancien travail...

_**_ 

La jeune vampire se décida enfin à ouvrir l'enveloppe de la carte postale de son amie. On y apercevait la photographie sorcière du parvis d'une église polonaise ancienne, devant laquelle chacun des passants semblaient animé d'une vie propre. Au dos de celle-ci était écrit un court mot à son intention :

Coucou Zabeth !

J'espère que tu vas bien. Varsovie c'est sympa (ou plutôt ça le serait si mes parents n'étaient pas là). Mais c'est juste pour trois jours, après on rentre à la maison pour préparer ma rentrée et que mes parents s'occupent de leurs oignons, pour une fois (comme ça c'est pas de moi dont ils s'occuperont, yeeeah!). Avant ça j'ai visité l'Italie, c'était super beau le Mezzogiorno ! Je suis contente qu'on ait pu aller ensemble à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Un jour faudra qu'on t'emmène en vacances avec nous, mais plus longtemps que cette année. Ta mère a dû te dire pour le Tournois ? Ça serait génial si on pouvait aller toutes les deux en Angleterre ! On se retrouve bientôt dans l'Allée Volante si tu veux !

Grosses Bises !

Ellana San Bevoriana

Attablé autours de la table de la salle des professeurs, le corps enseignant de la plus grande école magique d'Europe de l'Est attendait un Karkaroff qui se faisait désirer. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, tous se levèrent comme un seul homme, en attente de leurs emplois du temps.

-Chers professeurs ! Je vois à vos mines dépitées que j'en ai dérangé plus d'un dans son séjour de vacances ; vous m'en voyez _désolé,_ lança-t-il sur un ton sarcastique. Vous devez vous demander,je suppose, la raison pour laquelle vous avez été convoqués si tôt dans l'été. J'aurais bien voulu être au courant avant, mais le destin en a décidé autrement...Pour tout vous dire, à circonstances exceptionnelles, réunion exceptionnelle. En effet, cette année, aura lieu pour la première fois depuis longtemps le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! »

L'assistance sembla d'un seul coup se réveiller : un véritable brouhaha de questions se fit entendre, que Karkaroff dû aussitôt arrêter.

« -Du calme, mes amis, du calme ! »

« La plupart d'entre vous y ont déjà assisté dans leur jeunesse ; les autres en ont certainement entendu parler, je n'ai donc pas l'intention de vous en expliquer toutes les règles. Ce Tournoi aura lieu dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie britannique, Poudlard, et Beauxbâtons, l'école française, sera également présente »

« Chaque école a le droit d'amener une dizaine d'élèves en âge de participer, donc des étudiants de septième année majeurs. Il y aura également cinq élèves environ de chaque niveau à partir de la quatrième année, les plus jeunes n'ayant évidemment pas la maturité nécessaire. Cela nous fait en tout entre vingt-cinq et trente élèves, que nous trierons sur le volet. Les élèves de dernière année ne pourront pas venir en tant que simples visiteurs, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous ne voulons pas minimiser nos chances de gagner ; ils devront également avoir des aptitudes suffisantes pour avoir des chances d'être sélectionnés. Les étudiants des classes inférieures n'auront pas besoin d'être des forts-en-thème, seulementde ne pas faire honte à notre école, que ce soit par leur comportement ou leurs résultats. »

« Avant le voyage, je compte sur l'aide de toute l'équipe professorale pour l'organisation et les détails techniques. Vous vous doutez bien que m'occuper seul à la fois d'une trentaine de jeunes et des médias qui couvriront l'événement risque d'être un peu difficile. C'est pourquoi je vais demander l'aide de notre chère professeur de Magie Noire, Tania Koutousov ! »

L'appelée se leva avec une mine aussi surprise que ravie. Ses collègues s'empressèrent de la féliciter, plus pour cacher leur étonnement qu'autre chose : pourquoi avoir choisi Madame Koutousov comme assistante, alors que celle-ci s'était toujours montrée froide envers les étudiants ? Certes, elle se faisait respecter d'eux et ses méthodes d'apprentissage strictes avaient toujours bien fonctionné, mais n'aurait-il pas été plus judicieux de prendre quelqu'un de plus souple et patient ?

En attendant, ils lui souhaitaient bonne chance pour accomplir toutes les tâches qui lui seraient attribuées. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient se douter qu'elles auraient peu à voir avec le travail habituel d'une enseignante...

 _La review est le salaire de l'auteure, le beurre dans ses épinards, le baume sur son cœur, et en plus elle ne coûte rien ^^_


	3. Chapter 3 Promotion?

-Monsieur le Directeur, commença Tania une fois que ses collègues furent partis, j'avais cru comprendre que vous vouliez que je reste plus longtemps. Je suppose que cela à un rapport avec mon rôle d'accompagnatrice ?  
-En effet, je ne voulais pas retenir plus longtemps les autres professeurs. Il faudra non seulement que vous vous chargiez de la discipline, de la logistique, même si j'ai demandé l'aide des autres enseignants, mais aussi de l'entente avec les autres écoles, vous savez la réputation que nous avons...  
-D'apprentis mages noirs, oui ; je devine également qu'en tant que professeur de Magie Noire, vous voudriez que je fasse comprendre aux étrangers que l'éducation peu conventionnelle que nous dispensons n'est en rien synonyme de mauvaises mœurs et de danger ? Que l'on peut parfaitement pratiquer des formes de magie inhabituelles sans pour autant être un criminel ? Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle les nouveaux hiboux de l'école sont blancs, c'est plus "politiquement correct" que des noirs, couleur à connotation néfaste?  
-Vous comprenez fort vite, ma chère, j'aime cela ! En réalité, c'est surtout pour cette capacité de réflexion que je vous ai demandé de venir en Angleterre...  
-Pourtant tous les professeurs ont le minimum syndical de cervelle, ici, répondit-elle sur un ton qui laissait penser le contraire.  
-C'est vrai, mais de part votre ancien métier, vous avez acquis une intelligence intuitive, une discrétion et des savoir-faire rares… qui vous seront utiles cette année...  
-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda-t-elle, soudainement inquiète des projets du directeur à son égard.  
-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il m'a été donné autrefois de faire partis d'une élite de mages...  
"Oui, les Mangemorts" pensa Tania avec dédain  
-Un de mes anciens… collègues, Severus Snape, est actuellement professeur de Potions à Poudlard  
-Il n'enseigne même pas la Magie Noire ? C'est étonnant, ou alors il n'était pas aussi talentueux que ce que j'avais cru comprendre ! ricana-t-elle.  
-Mademoiselle Koutousov ! Il ne faudra en aucun cas nommer votre enseignement ainsi à Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-il. Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mon amie, n'oubliez surtout pas que nous voulons nous donner un air respectable. En réalité, c'est parce qu'il est trop fasciné que Dumbledore lui refuse chaque année ce poste.  
-Soit. Et que voudriez-vous que je fasse à son sujet ?  
-Observatrice comme vous l'êtes, vous avez dû apercevoir un… changement au niveau de mon signe d'allégeance ?  
-A vrai dire, vous cachez bien votre Marque, mais si on prête attention on peut s'apercevoir qu'il vous arrive d'avoir un comportement étrange envers votre bras : vous le fixez comme s'il vous avait fait du tord, et quand vous pensez que personne ne le remarque, vous vous grattez discrètement, dans l'optique d'empêcher une démangeaison.Oh, attendez ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un éclair de compréhension. Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que Vous-Savez-Qui va revenir et que je vais devoir aider ce Snape dans une quelconque mission ? Jamais je n'aurai quoique ce soit à voir avec les Mangemorts, de près ou de loin !  
-Que le retour du Maître soit proche me semble une évidence, ma chère, après les événements de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! Mais pour Snape, vous vous trompez totalement : je vous demande au contraire de le surveiller.  
-Et, qu'a t-il fait pour mériter l'honneur d'être espionné par mon insigne personne ? Ironisa-t-elle.  
-Je veux que vous m'apportiez sur un plateau d'argent la preuve de sa traîtrise envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Au bout d'un moment, Kallista fut obligée de tirer sa fille de la réflexion dans laquelle elle s'était plongée après la lecture de la carte. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda d'une voix douce :  
-Tu aimerais bien, toi aussi, voyager aux quatre coins de la Terre ? Je te promets qu'un jour, quand j'aurai un peu plus de sous et de vraies vacances, on visitera des pays lointains.  
-Oui, ce serait super… mais ça n'est pas pour tout de suite… Enfin, je suis déjà très contente d'être allée à la Coupe cet été !  
-Si tu es acceptée pour le Tournoi, tu pourras retourner au Royaume-Uni ; et cette année j'ai réussi à me trouver un travail fixe à mi-temps. Être à mon propre compte avait ses avantages, mais je perdais un temps fou à chercher des clients. Heureusement que le bouche à oreille me faisait de la publicité. Normalement l'été prochain j'aurai un pécule suffisant pour que nous partions, en Grèce par exemple !  
-J'espère ! Je suppose que vous serez embauchée comme mage-voyageuse… vous allez passer votre vie recouverte de poudre de cheminettes !  
-Les cheveux au vent sur mon balai volant...  
-Arrêtez, on dirait une pub pour du shampoing ! Lissenplit, parce que je ne le vaux pas !  
Elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire. Alaizabel appréciait énormément ces rares moments où elle se sentait proche de sa mère. Elle savait que cette dernière l'aimait, bien sûr, mais elle se montrait froide la plupart du temps.  
-Non mais franchement, Zabeth, tu m'imagines poser pour Sorcière Hebdo ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Vous feriez sensass en couverture d'un numéro spécial vampire « secrets de jeunesse éternelle par leurs plus grandes spécialistes : comment avoir un teint pâle romantique, des lèvres bien rouges, des dents pointus, des ongles _très_ longs parfaitement manucurés, et la technique pour ne pas les abîmer quand on chasse ! »

-Eh bien voilà mon avenir tout trouvé ! Non, plus sérieusement, à cause de mes déplacements je ne serai pas souvent à la maison, aussi devras-tu rester en Angleterre.

« -Toute l'année à Poudlard ? Même en admettant que les gens y soient plus sympathiques qu'à Durmstang, je vais finir par m'ennuyer entre quatre murs...

-Qui te parles d'y rester coincée ? Pendant les vacances tu iras chez les Malefoy, des amis anglais. Leur fils a le même âge que toi et est à Poudlard. Tâche de bien t'entendre avec lui.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des amis anglais, vous restez toujours en Europe de l'Est. Il s'appelle comment, leur fils ?  
-Drago.  
-C'est une blague ?  
-Non.  
-C'est le nom le plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu. Dragon Mal au Foie, on aura tout vu… Dans le genre "regarde-le-nom-débile-que-j'ai-donné-à-mon-fils-pour-me-faire-remarquer-oui-c'est-moche-ça-n'a-aucun-sens-mais-c'est-original-et-ça-fait-très-chic"  
-Evite de faire ce genre de blagues foireuses devant lui...  
-Je n'en ai pas l'intention, je ne tiens pas à me faire mettre à la porte ! Oh, mais ma présence ne risque-t-elle pas de les gêner ?  
-Non, ils sont assez fortunés, leur manoir est spacieux...  
-« Manoir » « fortunés »« Drago »?Ne me dites pas que ce sont des Sang-Purs.  
-Si.

-Génial ! En plus d'être méprisée à l'école, je le serai également en dehors, répondit-elle avec hargne. Dans ce cas là, je préfère encore moisir entre les murs trempés de brume écossaise de Poudlard !

-Ils sont méprisants envers les Sang-de-Bourbe, mais pas envers les vampires, au contraire.

-Et les pauvres ?  
-Ils savent qu'on a moins d'argent quand on est seule qu'avec un mari.  
-Et ils ne voient pas ça d'un mauvais œil, l'absence de mari, peut-être ?  
-... Tu verras bien ! 

_« -Je veux que vous m'apportiez sur un plateau d'argent la preuve de sa traîtrise envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? S'exclama Tania. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette demande, qu'elle jugeait...extravagante ! Elle voulait bien récolter des informations, puis en déduire ce qui lui semblerait logique, mais elle ne pouvait pas partir avec une idée préconçue en tête.

-Justement, je ne le suis pas tout à fait. Avec le tournoi, Dumbledore et les journalistes qui me tourneront autour, je crains fort de ne pas avoir le temps d'y regarder de plus près...c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que vous le fassiez.

-Et si je découvre qu'il n'est absolument pas un traître ? questionna Tania, qui avait envie de se venger un peu de la fausse joie que lui avait donnée Karkaroff quant à son rôle réel dans ce voyage. Reconnaîtrez-vous que vous vous êtes lamentablement...trompé ?

-Il faudra croire que oui, répondit-il en arborant un sourire carnassier. Mais cela m'étonnerait beaucoup.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de faire un travail aussi désagréable? J'ai largement assez espionné pour le reste de mes jours! Sur mon contrat de travail il y a écrit "professeur de Magie Noire", pas "larbin à tout faire"!  
-Et sur l'avis d'expulsion il y aura écrit "n'a pas payé" ses dettes", ricana-t-il. Si vous refusez, je trouverai un prétexte fallacieux, n'importe lequel, pour vous virer et ternir votre réputation de manière à ce qu'il vous soit impossible de trouver un nouveau travail. Et nous savons à quel point vous et votre sœur avez besoin de cet argent...Ai-je été clair?  
-Oui...murmura-t-elle, blême et vaincue. 

Ce soir-là, attablé à son bureau, la plume suspendue au-dessus de son parchemin, le Directeur de Durmstrang hésitait à apposer un dernier nom sur la feuille qui pré-sélectionnait les élèves susceptibles de participer au voyage. Oh, il pourrait toujours prétendre qu'il s'agissait de montrer l'ouverture d'esprit de l'école...Oui, c'était ça, c'est ce qu'il dirait si on le questionnait. Ça n'était pas Dumbledore et ces grands discours sur l'entente et la tolérance qui allait le contredire. Pour une fois que ce que disait le grand fou l'arrangeait...

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hierde cette conversation, il y avait treize ans environ, en ces quelques derniers mois de puissances du Maître.

 _Une femme au cheveux sombres et aux canines rougeâtre s'était présentée dans son bureau._

 _-Je vous en prie, Madame, asseyez-vous ! Lui dit-il sur son ton le plus obséquieux. Je suppose que vous venez pour une inscription ?_

 _-En effet._

 _-Je crois déceler à la couleur de vos dents que vous êtes une vampire, fraîchement nourrie, hum ? Si votre enfant l'est également, cela risque de poser problème, nous n'acceptons que les humains ou hybrides._

 _-Alors je pense que ma fille rentre parfaitement dans vos conditions._

 _-Eh bien, commença-t-il en prenant un air faussement embarrassé, je dois vous avouer, Madame, que même ainsi il reste difficile d'inscrire votre enfant. Bon nombre d'importantes familles Sang-Pur frappent à notre porte, et ce depuis des générations, aussi..._

 _-Malgré la tradition de tolérance de la Transylvanie envers les vampires, le coupa-t-elle, vous ne pouvez décemment pas me faire passer avant des personnages respectables._

 _-Je ne voulais pas vous froisser, chère Madame, mais..._

 _-Oh, je comprends très bien, lui répondit-elle d'un ton suave. Cependant, si je puis me permettre, vous feriez bien de jeter un coup d'oeil à son acte de naissance..._

 _Karkaroff attrapa le papier qu'elle lui tendait et commença à le lire._

 _-Bien, je vois qu'elle n'a même pas un an, vous vous y prenez très en avance, et vous avez raison...Je ne vois rien de particuli..._

 _Il s'arrêta net en voyant la signature apposée en bas de la feuille, preuve qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une homonymie._

 _-Vous êtes donc L..._

 _-Oui, l'interrompit-elle, vous avez tout à fait compris._

 _-Mais, Poudlard serait plus..._

 _-Proche, et par conséquent plus dangereux._

 _-Oui, oui, bégaya-t-il, bien sûr...Je vous en prie, signez donc le document d'inscription._

 _-Bien entendu, tout ceci doit rester secret._

 _-Evidemment. Au revoir Mi...il se tut en voyant le regard de reproche qu'elle lui lançait. Madame._

Coucou tout le monde !  
Je vais essayer de publier régulièrement, mais sans encouragements c'est difficile (surtout que je rentre en Master) alors si vous pouviez me laisser une p'tite review des familles ce serait top ^-^


	4. IV Shopping

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Un nouveau chapitre où Ali fait des emplettes et les Malefoys... eh bien, sont eux-mêmes !_

Alaizabel se dirigea droit vers la porte qui indiquait « accès réservé au personnel ». Juste à côté de l'entrepôt désaffecté se dressait fièrement un immeuble de bureau moldu, aux baies vitrées neuves et scintillantes sous le soleil chatoyant en cette fin de mois d'août. Il paraît que le meilleur moyen pour cacher quelque chose, c'est de le placer pile sous le nez de celui qui le cherche. Apparemment le Ministère de la Magie Transylvanien avait suivi ce dicton à la lettre : n'importe quel badaud qui serait passé devant ce bâtiment ancien mais encore en bon état aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'escalier de service peu fréquenté pour l'entreprise installée juste à côté, si le sortilège repousse-moldu n'avait pas oeuvré auparavant.

Comme à chaque fois, elle monta les escaliers en fer jusqu'au douzième et dernier étage, le seul où, chose étrange, l'ascenseur n'était pas condamné. Elle passa la pointe de la baguette de bas en haut dans l'interstice qui autrefois avait dû servir à insérer les cartes moldues d'autorisation d'accès. Les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement sur un ascenseur classique en métal gris, sans fioritures. Alaizabel appuya sur le bouton qui venait d'apparaître à l'instant, indiquant une flèche tournée vers le haut. Aussitôt, une sensation bizarre apparut au niveau de son nombril, et tout tournoya autours d'elle.

L'instant d'après, elle se trouvait dans une petite ruelle de l'Allée Volante, suspendue au-dessus du monde non-sorcier. De la même manière que la majorité des passants, elle se garda bien de regarder à travers les parois, invisibles pour les moldus et transparentes pour les sorciers, de la rue principale. En effet l'Allée Volante avait été construite très en hauteur il y avait des centaines d'années, et bien qu'au fil du temps les édifices de la ville basse se soient élevés de plus en plus haut, aucun n'avait jamais atteint l'Allée, pas même les gratte-ciel.

Une fois arrivée à bon port, elle chercha Ellana des yeux. Ne l'apercevant pas, elle partit acheter ses manuels. Cette partie-là du shopping n'avait jamais passionné son amie !

_**_

Au manoir Malefoy, Drago rangeait ses affaires dans ses valises en prévision de sa nouvelle année scolaire, lorsqu'il entendit ses parents parler à l'étage inférieur. Son père enfin rentré d'un voyage diplomatique, il allait pouvoir le questionner sur le fameux Tournoi, dont ils n'avaient auparavant pas eu le temps de parler assez, à son goût. Il descendit donc les escaliers et avança dans le couloir qui menait à l'entrée. En passant devant la bibliothèque, il entendit ses parents parler d'une voix basse et inquiète qui ne leur ressemblait pas.

« -Narcissa, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de m'occuper de ces moldus lors de la Coupe, si jamais ça s'apprend...

-Bien sûr que oui, Lucius, répliqua sa femme d'une voix autoritaire. Même s'ils savent que c'est toi, ils masqueront l'affaire, tu es trop important. Et puis ton visage était très bien dissimulé, il n'y a pas beaucoup de risques...

-Oui, tu dois avoir raison, Cissy...Et lorsqu'Il reviendra, il faudra que je me sois racheté de mon silence...

-En partie seulement...

-C'est pourquoi je commence dès maintenant. Mais je doute que cette action ait été réellement utile. Tabasser trois Moldus ne fera pas tomber le Ministère entre Ses mains et maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être le Maître aurait-il préféré une plus grande discrétion de notre part.

-Pas au niveau matériel, bien sûr, mais les gens ne s'y attendaient pas en plein moment de divertissement et ont eu d'autant plus peur ; symboliquement, cela a eu un impact. En revanche,pour ce qui est de la discrétion...

-eh bien, j'espère qu'Il n'attendra pas longtemps pour se montrer; Par ailleurs personne ne veut croire à son retour, Le Ministère préfère fermer les yeux en se disant que ce sont de simples "actes de malveillance" envers les moldus, des agissements de petits voyous plutôt que ceux d'un vrai groupe.  
-Tu as raison, personne n'a envie d'en entendre parler.  
Voyant la mine encore légèrement angoissée de son mari, elle continua de le réconforter.  
\- Allons, ne te fais pas trop de soucis, Lucius, tu ne Lui as peut-être pas été aussi fidèle que Bellatrix mais tu restes un excellent Mangemort, essentiel par ta position au ministère !  
Drago se dit que pour une fois, il était d'accord avec les Sang-de-Bourbe, Sang-Mêlé et autres Traîtres à leur Sang: lui aussi cela l'arrangeait de fermer les yeux, surtout lorsqu'il ne devinait que trop bien ce qui risquait de se passer...

-Et en accueillant cette fille, la demi-vampire, Alaizabel, tu te feras bien voir... Hum, à son sujet, ne devrions-nous pas en toucher un mot à Drago? Pas tout, bien sûr, mais au moins lui dire que sa mèr...  
-Certainement pas, Cissy! Répliqua brusquement Lucius. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment, et il pourrait nous attirer des ennuis!  
-Comme tu veux...Mais il finira bien par deviner, non?  
-Cela m'étonnerait, c'est un secret bien gardé... s'il apprend qui elle est vraiment, c'est qu'on le lui aura dit au moment voulu.  
Alors comme ça, en plus d'être une demi-vampire, la future colocataire avait des choses à cacher?... Interroger, fouiner, espionner, démasquer… Drago faisait ça depuis le berceau, mais cette affaire semblait plus complexe que celles auxquelles il avait été confronté auparavant... Cette tache difficile allait pimenter son année... et, foi de Malefoy, il découvrirait ce qui se tramait!

_**_ 

La clochette de la boutique tinta sur son passage. La vendeuse, étonnée d'avoir une cliente aux alentours de midi, se désintéressa brusquement de son Sorcière Hebdo spécial « Sexy Naughty Witchy » pour s'occuper de son arrivée, en d'autres termes, la saouler de questions et d'aides inutiles.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Je suppose qu'on vient chercher son uniforme pour la rentrée ?

-Oui, je...

-Evidemment, la coupa-t-elle, je vais vous en chercher un à votre taille, vous faites environ 160 cm, un peu moins ? Je suis sûre que vous voulez des galons verts clairs, cela mettrait si bien vos yeux et votre teint clair en valeurs !

-Oui...

Le moulin à paroles fila vers le fond de la boutique, laissant Alaizabel un peu tranquille, quoiqu'au moins son bavardage lui évitait d'avoir à demander quoique ce soit. 

Deux minutes plus tard, la pipelette revint chargée d'un paquet d'habits noirs nécessaires à l'uniforme de Durmstrang: pour l'hiver une cape, des gants et un chapeau en fourrure, munis de galons de velours, ainsi que des petites bottes féminines en cuir, également fourrées à l'intérieur; des robes à manches longues descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, galonnées elles aussi au niveau du décolleté, du bas des manches et de la robe, des paires de collants épais et une écharpe. Pour l'été, très chaud en raison du climat continental, des robes beaucoup plus courtes et légères, une paire de ballerines avec un nœud et le même éventail pour toutes les filles qui en désiraient un.

L'uniforme de l'Ecole de Magie se composait essentiellement de vêtements noirs, mais les élèves avait le droit à ce que les galons de leurs uniformes soient colorés ; le nœud, l'éventail et les lacets des chaussures ainsi que l'écharpe pouvait également l'être, mais seuls quelques coloris était accepté _:_ brun, violet sombre, bleu foncé, gris/argenté ou vert.

Après moult essayages, Alaizabel choisit un ensemble entièrement noir, un vert, un violet et un argenté. Elle paya ses vêtements, en se félicitant d'être venue à une heure où l'Allée Volante était peu fréquentée, ce qui lui avait évité de croiser ses charmants petits camarades d'école ; ils n'auraient pas manqué de faire des commentaires sur son physique, ou sur les économies énormes que ça aurait été pour elle de n'avoir acheter que deux tenues.

Bien que sa nature de demi-vampire lui permit de ne rien manger, elle s'en alla à la terrasse d'un café et demanda une limonade, petit luxe qu'elle s'offrait. Son regard planait sur les maisons alentours, semblables à des demeures sorcières habituelles, à l'exception de leur sol aussi transparent que celui de l'Allée, et des nuages, beaucoup moins présents à cette altitude, laissaient la lumière solaire inonder la ville magique. Et elle se disait que, pour une fois, le destin semblait lui sourire. Si elle allait à Poudlard avec un petit nombre seulement d'élèves de Durmstrang, elle pourrait repartir à zéro sur le plan social, peut-être même se faire des amis qui n'auraient pas d'a priori sur elle ? Elle n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts...et ne pas déchiqueter la bande de petits prétentieux dès le premier jour de la rentrée (bien que ce soit très tentant), ça pourrait faire...euh, comment dire... mauvais genre ?

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action._

 _Si vous voulez réchauffez le cœur d'une petite auteure, n'hésitez pas à lui laisser une review ^-^_


	5. Chapitre 5 - Dans le train

-Tchou, tchou !

Le train qui emmènerait les élèves de Durmstrang jusqu'à leur école commençait à se mettre en branle, et **tout** les jeunes gens présents sur le quai s'empressaient de dire au revoir à leur parents, de sauter dans un wagon, et de retrouver leurs amis.

« -Allez, Ali, dit sa mère en l'embrassant, je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer !

-Oui, oui, répondit-elle pour lui faire plaisir, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très convaincue. »

Une fois dans le train, elle chercha un endroit tranquille : plus elle retarderait le moment où elle devrait affronter les autres, mieux ça vaudrait pour elle. Elle attendit longuement son amie, et commençait à s'inquiéter un peu lorsque...

Vlan!

Ellana avait toujours aimé la théâtralité, ce qui incluait les entrées fracassantes en claquant les portes.

-Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Alaizabel. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?

-Désolée, problème de portoloin qui ne voulait pas emmener deux personnes à la fois, et mon père tenait absolument à m'accompagner !..C'est aussi à cause de ça qu'on s'est raté hier, dans l'Allée Volante, je suis arrivée deux heures en retard ! Enfin bref, comment ça va ?

-Plutôt bien, à part que c'est la rentrée...Et toi ?

Elle aurait désiré s'étendre plus sur sa tristesse et son appréhension quant à cette nouvelle année scolaire, mais son éducation ne lui permettait pas de montrer aussi facilement ce qu'elle considérait comme une faiblesse.

-Très bien ! Il faut _absolument_ que je te racontes l'Italie... »

Alaizabel aimait entendre son amie déblatérer durant tout le voyage sur ses vacances merveilleuses au quatre coins du globe. Elle qui n'était jamais allée bien loin, pouvait ainsi voyager par la pensée...

« ...-Et alors tu vois, ce mec là, je croyais bêtement qu'il voulait juste l'heure, en fait il essayait de me draguer !

-Hum, tu n'es pas très maligne, répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur, c'est une excuse souvent utilisée l'heure, à ce qu'il paraît...Il était beau au moins ?

-Oui et non, enfin pour tout te dire... »

C'est ce moment que choisit un grand garçon brun joueur de Quidditch, assez fier pour être déjà en tenue, pour faire lui aussi une entrée très remarquée.

« -Vlan !

-Alors, les choupettes, vous me faites une petite place ?

-Non mais oh, t'as pas honte ? »

Le jeune homme perdit aussitôt son air fier et conquérant.

« -Pardon ? demanda-t-il, énervé par la remarque étrange d'Ellana.

-Oui, la pauvre porte ! Tu te rends pas compte, elle souffre quand on la malmène comme ça ! Tortionnaire !

-Moi, enchaîna Zabeth, je crois surtout que tu devrais t'écarter des vitres en général. Pour elles aussi ça doit être dur de supporter ton reflet.

-Je vois ça hein, répliqua-t-il avec humeur, j'essaye d'être sympa avec les deux plus grandes paumées de la vie que Durmstrang ait jamais connu, et voilà comment je suis reçu ! On me raconte n'importe quoi et on m'insulte!

-Tu sais, rien ne t'oblige à venir parler aux « deux paumées » . On est bien entre paumées, on défend la cause des portes, des fenêtres et des mauvais dragueurs italiens. Tout un programme, ricana Ellana.

-Exact, on se passe très bien des joueurs de Quidditch demeurés à force de se casser le figure depuis leur balais. Surtout quand leur parade amoureuse a l'élégance d'un botruc en tutu.

-Attends, j'ai bien entendu « parade amoureuse » ?! bafouilla-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines Alaizabel, mais c'est, euh, très loin de mes intentions...

-Oh, regarde comme il est embêté que j'ai deviné, le pauvre ! »

S'en était trop pour lui ; blessé dans son orgueil, il s'en alla en maugréant.

Dès qu'il fût parti, les deux filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. C'était l'un des rares avantages à faire partie des filles les plus détestées de tout Durmstang : elles pouvaient sortir les pires vacheries à leurs camarades, leur dire leur quatre vérités, cela n'entacherait pas

déjà ruinée. Ça n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir tenté de s'intégrer : à leur arrivée à Durmstrang, les deux jeunes filles avaient fait bien des efforts pour s'attirer la sympathie de leurs camarades. Naïves à l'époque, toutes deux s'imaginaient qu'un grand sourire et un peu de bonne volonté suffiraient amplement à se faire apprécier. Malheureusement pour elles, rien n'était aussi simple dans l'aristocratie sorcière, et elles avaient eu vite fait de se rendre compte que, quels que soient leurs efforts, elles ne seraient jamais acceptées, l'une à cause de sa fantaisie et sa propension à la moquerie, l'autre en raison de ses origines et de son tempérament lunatique.

Peu de temps après cette interruption, le train arriva à destination. Ellana et Alaizabel prenaient leurs bagages et commençaient à descendre sur le quai, lorsqu'Ellana tomba rudement par terre. Elle avait trébuché ; ou plutôt, _on l'avait faite_ trébuchée. En effet des rires gras s'élevèrent aussitôt de part et d'autres du train.

« -Alors, San Bevoriana, pas trop dur ton retour à ta place, c'est-à-dire à nos pieds ?

-Et toi, renchérit un autre en désignant Alaizabel, pas trop dur le retour de chasse ? J'espère que tu as assez bu cet été, on ne voudrait pas que tu sois trop assoiffée...

-Oh, comme c'est gentil de te préoccuper de moi, répliqua Alaizabel d'un ton doucereux. Mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas tout à fait bu à ma soif, cet été, en Angleterre ils ont des réglementations quelque peu strictes sur la traque vampire. Ceci dit, puisque tu sembles tant t'intéresser à mon cas et que ton cou est relativement proche de mes crocs...

-Non, ça ira, je te remercie, répondit-il, la mâchoire crispée. »

Elles s'empressèrent de filer après cette incartade pour le moins désagréable. Ceci dit, une vague d'espoir envahissait Alaizabel: jusqu'ici elle avait « gagné » les deux joutes verbales auxquelles elle avait été confrontée, chose qui ne lui été presque jamais été arrivé auparavant, du moins pas en une seule journée. Peut-être la chance commençait-elle à lui sourire ? Ou peut-être se « blindait »-elle avec le temps, comme disait sa mère, et se sentait-elle plus apte à répondre aux attaques ?...

Pendant ce temps-là dans le Poudlard express, la rumeur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait déjà fait le tour d'une bonne partie de l'école, et les Serpentards en discutaient avec enthousiasme dans leur wagon:  
-ça va être génial! S'exclamait Pansy. Tous ces gens qui vont venir ici, et cette compétition! J'ai hâte de voir quelles seront les épreuves!  
-Espérons que c'est Poudlard qui gagnera! Lança un jeune deuxième année.  
-C'est évident qu'on gagnera, répondit Goyle de son air bête, on est les meilleurs!  
-Oui, bien sûr, affirma Drago en regardant son camarade avec dédain.  
-Il paraît qu'à Durmstrang, ils ont des vrais cours de Magie Noire, pas comme nous avec cette gnognotte de "Défense contre les Forces du Mal". Drago, c'est pas toi que les parents voulaient envoyer là-bas à cause de cet enseignement? Demanda Blaise.

-Si. Mais ma mère ne voulait pas m'envoyer dans un institut qui a une drôle de réputation en ce qui concerne la magie noire. Et surtout mes parents s'y sont pris trop tard : la plupart inscrivent leur enfant par avance dès la naissance. Il faut dire que l'école n'est pas si grande pour une demande encore plus forte que celle de Poudlard.

-Mais ils parlent anglais ?

-Oui, je crois même qu'ils ont cours en anglais, pour leur apprendre et éviter les contentieux entre les élèves originaires des différents pays d'Europe de l'est qui ont chacun leur langue propre, ça évite une forme de favoritisme.

-Ils seront combien ? Demanda Pansy.

-Pas très nombreux, répondit Blaise, d'après mon père, une trentaine.

-C'est aussi ce que le mien m'a dit, renchérit Drago. Enfin l'important, c'est que je pourrais leur demander quelques sorts de magie noire bien vicieux...

-Sois discret tout de même, imagine que certains te dénoncent, de quoi tu aurais l'air ! Lança Pansy.

-Enfin Pansy, tu crois vraiment que dans une école où on enseigne de la vraie magie noire, les gens sont comme ça ? Je me suis renseigné bien sûr, et apparemment ils sont très fiers de cette matière, je pense qu'ils se feront un plaisir de m'en apprendre un peu...

-Tu as intérêt à bien t'entendre avec eux alors.

-Evidemment. D'ailleurs, nouvelle du jour : j'ai déjà un contact avec une élève de Durmstrang »

Une exclamation retentit dans le wagon. Les Malefoy n'était pas connus pour leur hospitalité. Il fallait que cette fille ait quelque chose de spécial pour être acceptée dans l'enceinte du noble Manoir Malefoy sans être accusée d'en souiller l'atmosphère par sa simple respiration.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Drago ? Demanda Crabbe.

-Mes parents ont une amie roumaine dont la fille est à Durmstrang. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera sélectionnée pour participer au voyage. Comme le trajet pour rentrer chez elle est assez long, elle restera chez moi pendant les vacances.

-Ah ah, je parie que vous allez faire des choses pas claires dans les grands lits du Manoir, hein Drago ?

-Goyle, cette blague n'était même pas drôle, répliqua Drago avec agacement devant la grivoiserie immature de son camarade. De toute façon c'est une demi-vampire, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ?

Nouvelle exclamation de stupeur.

« -Quoi !? Mais attends, c'est dangereux, pourquoi tes parents ont-ils acceptés ? S'écria Pansy.

-Parce que c'est leur _amie,_ Pansy. Une vampire, je précise, mais contrairement à ce qu'on croit, tous les vampires ne sont pas des êtres assoiffés de sang qui n'attendent qu'une occasion pour te sauter à la gorge. En tout cas les deux dont je parle savent parfaitement se contrôler, à ce que m'en on dit mes parents.

-J'espère pour toi !... Une demi-vampire, disais-tu ? Continua Pansy, curieuse. Alors son père est un humain ?

-Oui. Mais je n'en ai pas vraiment entendu parler, j'ai l'impression que c'est tabou.

-Au fait, elle s'appelle comment ? Poursuivit Goyle, très intéressé par la vampirette, qu'il présumait jolie.

-Alaizabel. Bon, essayez d'être agréable avec elle, en tant qu'hôte pour les vacances je suis censé faire en sorte qu'elle s'intègre à Poudlard, alors évitez les remarques lourdes et questions gênantes, compris ? Termina-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

Merlin, qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à faire tout cela pour une parfaite étrangère ! Si encore il l'avait connue, vu au moins une fois dans sa vie, sa motivation aurait peut-être été plus grande. Mais il sentait en plus les ennuis poindre le bout de leur nez : non seulement il était sûr que les autres ne sauraient pas tenir leur langue malgré sa demande, mais ses parents allaient l'accuser de mal faire le travail qu'ils lui avait demandé d'accomplir. Ils étaient drôles, eux ! Bien sûr qu'il ferait de son mieux pour qu'elle se sente à son aise à Poudlard, mais il allait falloir qu'elle y mette du sien : il ne pouvait pas être tenu entièrement responsable de la réussite sociale d'Alaizabel si jamais elle ne faisait pas d'efforts, ou si son état de demi-vampire choquait trop. Il ne la connaissait pas et n'avait aucune idée de son caractère !

Mais brusquement, il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre ses parents ; et si les autres n'avaient pas changé de sujet et ignoré Drago, ils auraient vu sur son visage un sourire mystérieux …


End file.
